dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: People of Ferelden
This codex entry deals with people encountered throughout Denerim in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC. } |excerptonly = } |name = People of Ferelden |number DAO = 193 |category DAO = Characters |dlc DAO = The Darkspawn Chronicles |location DAO = Throughout Denerim |updates DAO = |appearances = |see also = |further info = |related = |trivia = |text = Ser Cauthrien Ser Cauthrien was Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's trusted second-in-command. She was always suspicious of Alistair, but put aside her dislike to support his battle against the Blight. Bann Ceorlic Bann Ceorlic was one of many nobles who came to Denerim for the Landsmeet, where he agreed with just about everything that Teyrn Loghain said. Cullen Cullen was one of many templars sent to defend Denerim from the darkspawn attack. His colleagues often whispered that he was mentally unstable. Goldanna Goldanna was a washer-woman who lived in Denerim. Alistair believed that she was his half-sister. She smelled of sour milk and cabbage. Gorim Gorim was once a second to a prince of House Aeducan. When the prince was framed for fratricide, Gorim was exiled to the surface, where he made a living as a merchant in Denerim. Knight-Commander Greagoir Knight-Commander Greagoir was the leader of the templars who watch over Ferelden's Circle of Magi. When the darkspawn assaulted Denerim, he brought many of his forces to the city's defence. Habren Habren was the spoiled daughter of Arl Bryland of South Reach. She enjoyed spending her father's coin and once became bored with a dozen separate puppies in a three-month period. Herren Herren was the partner of Master Wade, Denerim's most famous armorer. Herren managed the finances and day-to-day operations of their shop. He and Master Wade escaped the massacre in the Denerim market under mysterious circumstances. Arl Rendon Howe Rendon Howe was the hereditary arl of Amaranthine, known as a cagey ally to Teyrn Loghain. Dark rumors suggest he was behind the destruction of Castle Highever and the annihilation of the Cousland line. Kardol Kardol was an experienced member of the Legion of the Dead. He met Alistair in the Deep Roads and promised to fight the darkspawn along with him. Sergeant Kylon Sergeant Kylon was a member of Denerim's guard tasked with maintaining order in the market. Because his superiors did not think the post important, they sent Kylon a progression of ever-more-incompetent new recruits, usually the bastard sons of minor lords. Ser Landry Ser Landry was a knight in the service of King Cailan. He believed that the Grey Wardens were to blame for the king's death, and once challenged Alistair to a duel. He lost and was humiliated. Mother Perpetua Perpetua was the revered mother of the Denerim Chantry. She filled her days arguing with Sister Theohild over interpretation of the Chant. Ser Perth Ser Perth was a knight in the service of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. He was sent on a quest for the legendary Urn of Sacred Ashes, but found no success. Riordan Riordan was a Grey Warden from Orlais. While on a diplomatic mission, he was arrested by Teyrn Loghain, and held in the dungeons of the arl of Denerim's palace. Alistair freed him, temporarily doubling the number of living Wardens in Ferelden. Sanga Sanga was the proprietress of the Pearl, a brothel in Denerim. Her establishment was renowned for the variety of temptations it offered. Bann Teagan Teagan Guerrin, the bann of Rainesfere, was the younger brother of Arl Eamon Guerrin. When Arl Eamon was incapacitated by poison, Teagan took over his duties. Sister Theohild Theohild was a priest in Denerim's chantry. She liked nothing more than to argue with Mother Perpetua over interpretations of the Chant. Valendrian Valendrian was the keeper of the elven alienage in Denerim, with years of experience in speaking up to defend his people when human guards came to threaten them. Vaughan Vaughan Kendells was the son of the late Arl Urien Kendells and the rightful arl of Denerim. He was captured by Arl Rendon Howe and left to rot in the dungeons of the arl of Denerim's estate. When Alistair broke into the estate to rescue Riordan, an Orlesian Grey Warden, he also released Vaughan. Master Wade Wade was a master blacksmith who ran a shop in Denerim with the assistance of his partner, Herren. He and Herren escaped the massacre in the Denerim market under mysterious circumstances. }} Category:The Darkspawn Chronicles codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries